Blaze Scorch
Blaze Scorch is a Hero in the service of Hero Factory. Biography Scorch was made in the Assembly Tower the same year Kirk Thresher was. He had a pure Hero Core. He trained for two years in the Training Sphere with Thresher. At one point, when a ship full of wild Raw-Jaws were attacking New Stellac City, both rookies were dispatched. Scorch took out the ship by hijacking the controls while Thresher took on the Raw-Jaws. Rookie Mission Five years after Scorch and Thresher destroyed the ship in New Stellac City, Scorch was surprised to see that a young rookie by the name of Preston Stormer had brought a severely injured Thresher back to Hero Factory. Stormer then explained that he, Thresher, and rookie Hero Von Ness were sent to New Stellac City to stop a burglary in progress but were instead confronted by a giant drone. Stormer said Thresher made a run at the Drone but got hit by a powerful blast. He then asked Von Ness to cover him, but the cowardly rookie fled in their Dropship. Stormer hung from the Dropship but was shaken off by Von Ness. He then flew onto the circuits of the robot and disabled it, saving New Stellac City and Thresher. A few days after that, Scorch assigned Stormer to the Delta 19 Team and went to a distant swamp planet for a training mission. Modern Day Makuhero After the success of the rookie mission on the swamp planet, Stormer was still assigned to the Delta 19 Team. In the 5 years since the mission, Stormer's mission success ratio had skyrocketed. Stormer was then promoted to a full-fledged Hero. While in Hero Factory, Akiyama Makuro asked Scorch to come to his office. Scorch saw another Hero who was wearing different armor and said his name was Merrick Fortis asked Scorch if he would like to join the top-secret Hero Recon Team. Scorch, willing to take the challenges of spying on the galaxy's most dangerous villains, accepted. Scorch left Makuro's office and talked to Stormer. Stormer said he was going to become Hero Factory's best Hero, though he was feeling bad about replacing Thresher. Five weeks later, word got out that a newly manufactured Hero had the purest core, more pure than Scorch's. Scorch went to see the rookie, named William Furno. Furno was attached to the Delta 19 Team's Rookie Division. A few hours later, Scorch was surprised to see that Stormer had recruited Furno into the Alpha 1 Rookie Division. Scorch and Stormer then recruited Rookies Natalie Breez and Mark Surge onto the Alpha 1 Team's Rookie Division. Battle Against Preston Stormer After Alpha 1 Team secured Chief Drax in Mekron City, Stormer went on a rampage in Makuhero City, and Furno was sent to stop him. Scorch was sent to oversee Furno's abilities and was assigned to analyze Furno and subdue Stormer if necessary. Scorch watched the duo battle it out and scanned Furno for his plans. The rookie and the pro stopped on the building, and Furno was nearly killed by Stormer, but Scorch used a laser to make Stormer keep the insanity at bay. This stopped Stormer and rendered him unconscious. Scorch went back to the base of the Hero Recon Team and gave the plans of Furno to Fortis and Mr. Makuro. Tanker Station 22 Following the Von Nebula ordeal, Alpha 1 Team was sent to Tanker Station 22 to bring the Fire Villains into custody. Scorch, once again, was assigned to watch the two teams duel. Scorch was about to step into the battle until Furno was nearing his position. Realizing that he was compromised, he turned on his cloaking systems and went down onto the battlefield. He then retreated to behind a large shipment of fuel upon realizing that Alpha 1 was leaving. Scorch then nearly gave away his location when his Multi-Tool Ice Shield fired. Abilities and Traits Scorch was yellow and red in his 1.0 and 2.0 forms. While being part of the Hero Recon Team, his 2.0 paint job and helmet were changed. The colors for his 2.0 Hero Recon Team armor were chrome and red. Same thing for his 3.0 Hero Recon Team armor. Scorch is a calm, cool-headed Hero to rookies. He is a hardworking robot who will do anything (except sacrificing others) to bring peace to the galaxy. Quotes Gallery Blaze Scorch.jpg|1.0 LDDScreenShot2.png|2.0 Elite Blaze Scorch.png|Elite 1.0 Hero Recon Team Scorch.png2.png|Hero Recon Scorch Elite 3.0 Scorch.png|Hero Recon 3.0 Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Gunmetal Grey Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:LEGO Digital Designer